Capture The Moment
by NeoTogo
Summary: Yuri NaminexKairi . Namine meets a new girl and can't take her eyes off her. Please review if you want me to continueeee :D
1. An Awkward Introduction

Kairi jogged along after her best friends. Letting herself lag behind, she took a moment to enjoy the scene:

The sun was setting, and the orange light reflected off the ocean water showering everything with an amazing warm tint. Walking silently to herself, she glanced back up to see her friends laughing together. The sight was even more beautiful than the sunset to her. She smiled and looked back to the water. Though the moment was wonderful, she couldn't help but feel something was missing. Wondering why, her brow furrowed. Lost deep in thought she hadn't noticed the others were calling her. Startled, she dumbly jerked her head up.

"What?" Seeing the others laugh at this, she smiled with them and ran to catch up. Her best friend of the past seven years came up to her and slightly breathless from laughing, spoke.

"What's up Kairi? How come you're not walking with the rest of us?" Sora's bright and sincere smile made her feel better, even though she was still unsure of why she had been slightly sad...

Shrugging, she said "I dunno. I just felt like it I guess." smiling sheepishly. She didn't want her friends to know she had felt down. Forgetting herself, she quickly re-joined them in a large scale game of soccer. Kicking a coconut around soon hurt her bare feet though, and she had to quit. Feeling light-headed from all the fun, she went and sat alone on the hot sand.

Again watching the others from the outside, she took the moment to grab her camera from her bag and snap a picture of them playing. Fanning the photo out, it developed to show Selphie, Sora, Hayner, and Pence teamed up against Cloud, Riku and Olette. Riku still bringing the advantage to the smaller team. Sora seemed to be slightly miffed as Riku was clearly stealing the ball from him, but when Kairi looked back up to the real thing, he was as happy as ever.

_ That boy rebounds quicker than anything_... She smiled once again, and called to the others.

* * *

"You guys! Its getting dark, we should probably head back." The gang let out a loud groan and grudgingly gathered their things. Riku didn't miss the chance to smack Sora in the butt with his shirt though. Shocked and mortified, Sora was beginning to retaliate, but seeing Kairi laugh so loudly, he simply laughed along with her.

"Bye guys! Ill see you later!" She called to the group of waving teenagers. Again wanting to seize the moment, she quickly took another photo and pleased with the frozen smiles, she waved a second time and veered off the main street onto her own. Seeing nothing but white sand spilled on black pavement, she looked up to the stars. They twinkled out of reach and Kairi wished she had a better camera so she could get them clearly...

She whistled to herself as she continued the journey home. Not quite ready to end the day, she cut through the vacant houses' yard and looked for the broken section of fence. Pushing the worn wood out of the way, she crawled through the foliage until dirt again was replaced by sand. Following the beaten path she had walked so many times, she ventured up to her spot. It was only a worn sheet hung from a tree and a few photos tacked to their branches, but she enjoyed it more than anything. Humming as she placed her latest photos next to the others, she proceeded to lay underneath her favorite tree. Just before she fell asleep, drops of water fell onto her eyes. Grabbing her things, she hurriedly left her hideout and jogged home in the sprinkling rain.

* * *

Her grandmother already asleep, Kairi went upstairs and jumped in the shower. Soon after, she slumped into bed and buried her head beneath her pillows. She was feeling down, just like earlier, and still didn't know why. Nothing was wrong with her life, she thought. Still thinking over everything, Kairi eventually drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Woken not by the lazy morning light like she usually was, Kairi stretched her long body and strained to hear what had woken her. The sound of some big vehicle reversing, and another car door slamming. She sat up, and looked out the window. Nothing to the left of their house... Jumping out of bed, she ran down the stairs into the kitchen to see her Grandmother sitting at the small window table sipping at coffee and reading a book. She looked up and smiled at the sight of her only granddaughter. And family for that matter. Hair disheveled to one side, bags under her eyes, and shirt twisted, Kairi looked hilarious to the old woman. "Kairi dear, good morning." Kairi looked at her confusedly and could see the amusement in the old woman's eyes. Mumbling something about cars, the gray haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should get back to sleep? You're not making any sense anyway..." she said softly. Kairi stopped suddenly, and shook her head.

"That's why I'm awake, I heard loud noises outside and I couldn't sleep. What's going on?" she replied.

"Ah, that would be our new neighbors I assume. Somebody decided to buy that old house down the road, they must be moving in. I've only met the young girl, she seemed nice enough. You should go say hi, you'd do good to welcome her to the islands. I'm sure she doesn't know anyone her own age." Kairi nodded absentmindedly, but stopped as she realized what her grandmother had said.

"Wait, the yellow house? The one that's been empty for years?" she said looking alarmed. Her grandmother only nodded. Kairi rushed back up to her room, only to grab a pair of sandals and to run a brush through her hair. She ran out of the kitchen door, and left her grandmother looking more amused than ever. _What a strange granddaughter I've got..._

Kairi tore down the road, cutting through two yards and hopping fences as she did so. She had to see it for herself. If what her grandmother had said was true, then the house that had the trail to her hideaway would no longer be empty.

And just like that, she rounded the corner too fast and almost tripped over herself as she arrived at the house. She knew this house well. When she wasn't at the island with her friends, she was here. Putting up photos in her hideaway, and sometimes even explored the house itself. Its once familiar yellow paneling now looked alien and Kairi felt like she had been cheated out of something. Pouting, she stayed behind the fence of the house next to it. Watching as the movers carried boxes into the home. She wanted to meet this mystery girl that would be taking part of her. So she climbed on top of the fence and hopped over into the yard. Kicking a rock, she made her way to the front lawn and looked for anyone except the movers. Just as she decided they must be out despite the car in the driveway, she turned to make her way home.

Kairi turned, expecting to see the same sand on the street, but was instead met by the ocean. But this wasn't their ocean was it? Theirs was a clearer, paler blue. This ocean was rich and vibrant, the color radiating off of it...But then, the ocean disappeared. Kairi snapped out of her illusion, to realize that she was face to face with a girl...who, had her eyes closed? _She must be thinking._ Kairi concluded. Just then, the girl's eyes opened once more and Kairi found herself thinking she'd like nothing more than to keep looking at them. They were a fantastic cerulean blue. The girl cleared her throat and Kairi shook herself out of it. She had been so memorized she hadn't paid attention. The girl gave a sheepish smile and Kairi found herself stunned.

This girl was beautiful. Not just nice or pretty, downright unreal. She was a little shorter than Kairi, maybe an inch or two. She also had pale blonde hair a little longer than hers. Paler skin than she had ever seen, and the way she stood showed that she was nervous. She hadn't been looking Kairi in the eye, but as she gave the softest of "hello"s, she looked up at her. The two locked eyes for just a second or two, but for what felt like hours. Kairi shook her head, not wanting to scare her, and smiled brightly.

"Hi, you must be the one my grandma told me about. You're the one moving in here right?" she said a little breathlessly. The blonde seemed to brighten after that, and Kairi was glad.

"Yeah...I'm Namine." She said softly, but also confidently.

Kairi tilted her head to the right, giving a goofy smile. She didn't know why she was so pleased by her name.

"Namine. Right, I'm Kairi. I live down the street," she pointed, "two houses down." she replied smiling. Namine looked in the direction she had pointed, leaning a little but, and Kairi found her eyes moving with her. Then the two stood there for a second before Namine looked her up and down. Kairi felt awkward from this and stood a little straighter than normal, as if proving herself. A blush just beginning to creep onto her cheeks, she froze when Namine frowned at her.

"Why are you in your pajamas?" she said, a little too teasingly. Kairi fancied she saw a spark in her eyes when she said it, but only laughed nervously.

"Uhm, well your moving trucks woke me up this morning...and, I just wanted to see what all the noise was about."

"Oh sorry about that...they're almost done. Does that mean you haven't had breakfast?" And as if clarifying this, Kairi's stomach grumbled loudly and her face flushed.

"Yeah, I guess not...sorry..." she said awkwardly. Namine gave her a really nice look, that made Kairi forget about the fact that she had just been embarrassed.

"Well you want to come inside? I was about to make something anyway before you came. I know I don't really know you, but I figured since I don't actually know anyone..." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks!" The two girls made their way into the yellow house, and Kairi sat at the kitchen table, which was very similar to hers. She watched as Namine popped in some toast and started frying up some eggs, utterly fascinated.

Namine caught Kairi staring at her as she cooked her breakfast. She looked away quickly, and blushed deeply. _She's totally zoned out...I think she must do that a lot..._ giggling to herself, she stole another glance at the girl. Kairi had a deep red hair that went nicely with her slightly tanned skin. She had a goofy smile on her face and was leaning on her elbow. Her hair slightly messed, and her baby blue pajamas a little wrinkled, Namine could only think "Adorable..."

"Huh?" Kairi asked, coming out of her happy daze. _Did I say that out loud? She must have heard me too, crap._

"Uh, I was just asking how long you've been here. Yeah..." Kairi tapped her chin and then counted her fingers.

"Almost...eight years now. I moved here with my grandma when I was eight so....yeah..."

"So you're sixteen too?" Namine smiled widely, and Kairi could only nod stupidly. Hearing another light giggle, Kairi's already dazed smile widened. Namine brought over plates toppled with eggs and toast, and sat across from the red-head. Kairi watched as Namine straightened her seat, folded her napkin in her lap, and delicately speared some food with her fork. About to take a bite, she caught Kairi staring at her for the second time. The girl looked totally fascinated! _What's with her? Have I got something on me?_ Namine laid down her fork, blushing, and cleared her throat. "Kairi..." Kairi's eyes lit up at this.

"Yes Namine?" she said a bit too eagerly. Kairi didn't know why this girl held her attention so closely, but she almost didn't care. Namine blinked at her, unsure of what to say. Something changed in her expression, a slight hint of a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Nothing...you should probably eat before those get cold." She gestured to Kairi's plate. Kairi smiled softly and just nodded. The two ate in silence before a knock was heard on the front door. Namine left to go answer it, and Kairi cleaned up the plates.


	2. Smiles

**I know this is incredibly short. But I only wrote this second chapter because I actually got a review (thank youuuu!) ^_^ I know it's not much, but bear in mind I wrote it all at once, on a lack of sleep. I hope this helps the KairixNamine section grow, and at least makes someone happy :D**

* * *

Namine rose to answer the door, trying to give Kairi an apologetic smile, but to no avail. For once, the girl was not staring at her, but instead was intently focused on eating her eggs. Namine looked back at the hunched over red head, and succeeded in smacking right into the wall. "Ouch!" she whispered.

Seeing stars, she stumbled to the door and pulled it open. Namine gasped.

"Roxas?!" she smiled brightly and jumped to hug the boy. Kairi, hearing the commotion, left her eggs and peered from behind the wall.

"Hey there!"

Kairi's wide eyes watched as what must have been the the original Abercrombie poster-boy hug her new neighbor. The boy glowed upon seeing Namine, and Kairi felt prickles of jealousy stirring in her stomach.

He had a long blonde skater styled shag that no conditioner could achieve, clear blue eyes, a dazzling smile, and a perfect complexion. She immediately thought of Sora, if Sora had better hair. The two blondes hugged and Kairi burned holes in the atmosphere trying to see any romantic vibes.

Darting eyes between the two, she only saw what seemed to be two...close, friends reuniting. Her adrenalin levels receded, and she realized she must have looked like a mad woman giving the stranger boy the stink-eye from behind a wall. She darted her head back around and tip-toed back to her chair. Her ears roared in silence, trying to pick up any of the conversation.

Namine couldn't believe her eyes. Roxas was here, at her new doorstep. After the two hugged, she drew back and laughed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had gone back to your folks?"

"Well, we had planned on it, but with the two moving around so much and junk, they decided it would be better if I kept living with you guys."

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. These two had _lived_ together!?

"They might as well be married..." she grumbled to herself. "These two could make a whole new set of cherub babies. Course they'd have to have Namine's eyes...and lips...and..."

As Kairi continued with her oblivious internal debate, Namine invited Roxas inside.

"Gosh I seriously can't believe it! This is too good to be true, wait until Dad sees you, he'll be so happy." Roxas only laughed. Namine started to lead him inside, but stopped. "Oh, Roxas, I have a (she paused) friend over. She's in the kitchen, here." She said leading them into said kitchen.

Kairi froze when she heard footsteps on hardwood floors, and looked to the doorway. Namine practically glided in, but behind her, was Mr. Awesome. Kairi gave a weak and nervous smile, unsure of what to do. Namine, already smiling from the happy turn of events, caught her eyes in her own for a moment. The two shared an unspoken silence that was brief and a little confusing to them both. Roxas cleared his throat.

"Oh, uhm...Kairi." Kairi shot her eyes at Namine, intently focused on what she was about to say. "This is Roxas." was all she could muster under Kairi's suddenly suffocating gaze. Kairi tore herself from Namine and looked at him.

She gave out a quick, "Hi there Roxas."

Roxas just gave his dazzling smile.

"Right, Kairi. This is a little awkward. Why don't we get Roxas' stuff inside first?" The three headed out into the beautifully lit morning and Kairi grabbed two of Roxas' bags. Namine stopped when she saw her. "Oh, Kairi, I didn't mean for you to carry in his stuff. I wouldn't ask..."but trailed off when she saw the taller girl sling a bag over her shoulder. For one miniscule second, her lower stomach became exposed. Namine burned the image into her memory, already repeating it. Her stomach was sensuously curvy, and with the skin tanned just the slightest, it nearly drove Namine out of her mind. How could anything so simple suddenly become so se--

But Namine stopped herself, shocked at her train of thought. Here she was, just having _met_ the girl, and already she found herself thinking of nothing else than reaching out to touch her skin.

_What? Did I just think that? Touch her skin...hmm..._she tilted her head and continued to observe as the red-head walked through the yard with a slight bounce in her step._ Does sound nice now that I think about it..._

"Namine, are you going to help?" Roxas called from across the yard. She quickly nodded and ran over to the pile of luggage. Struggling to lift the giant duffel bag she had taken hold of, she didn't notice when Kairi walked up behind her.

Kairi watched with a smile as Namine gave out grunt. Somehow, she even made that sound feminine. Kairi gave the softest of laughs and reached over to help her. She grabbed Namine's arm, making the other girl freeze. Kairi felt electricity at her fingertips, and as she pulled the arm away, she could feel the tender skin that was Namine's. Her mind took over everything else, and as the two turned to face each other, she didn't let go of her arm.

All of a sudden Namine felt a hand at her forearm, and her eyes glanced over to see that it belonged to Kairi. No one else could have such a hold on her. It was unbelievably both strong and soft. Namine looked up and turned to see Kairi's eyes. Before she had thought they were blue like hers, but now they looked...slightly purple. She gave out a funny smile at the thought, and blushed as they lowered their arms, Kairi still having a hold of her.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." she heard the taller girl say.

And for whatever reason, the two had another one of those moments where they both just stared confusedly at each other for a brief second. Finally feeling the embarrassment, Namine dropped her eyes and stuttered.

"Th-Thanks, Kairi." She forced herself to look up, the other girl was still staring at her.

"Yeah. Its nothing."

Kairi realized she was still holding onto Namine's arm and feeling ashamed, quickly shot her arm away. "I'm sorry, didn't realize..."

They both had pained looks on their faces, not knowing why...

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuunnn! *lamest chapter ever I know, I know***

**Read inbetween the lines xP lots of symbolism for what the characters are actually feeling (based on actions). Maybe I'm just crazy though xD again, apologies for short-ness of chapter. I will probably edit(completely change it) it later, but I wanted something up now.**

**~~Thank you for readinggg :3**


	3. Shirts and Stories

**Greetings again! Time for another chapter :O I know, surprising right? I figured that the story would gain more popularity down the road if I just kept at it. I plan on this being really long, you can see the story is moving slowly (*apologies*) I also hope to make the chapters longer. An average of 1200 words is too short in my opinion. I dunno what it is, I write it, seems long, then I upload it here and FP is like "TOO SHORT!" but ah well. enough for now, ill let you read. :)**

* * *

"So Namine, there a pool around here?"

Roxas' voice made them both jump and Kairi glared as he walked over. "What?" he asked at their bizarre expressions. Namine coughed.

"Nothing...erm...Roxas, you do know that we live on an island right?" she asked slowly. "There's an ocean in every direction." Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well duh I knew that. Just asking cause we had one back at home."

Kairi watched as the two friends conversed jokingly, smiling politely but not offering any input into the conversation. That is until she heard,

"Actually, I think there's a bay in that direction." Namine pointed towards the back of the house. Kairi's eyes widened and panic began to rise in her throat. That was the direction of her special place. Nobody had _ever_ been back there. Sure she, Sora, and Riku had their own place near the waterfall, but this one was hers. She went to it whenever she felt singled out and the place was covered in her photos.

"Erm, why don't I show you guys around first?"

The two looked at her surprisingly. "You know...like, an official welcome to Destiny Islands on behalf of Kairi." She gave an attempt at a smile, and it seemed to do the trick. Roxas seemed to be more pumped than anyone.

"Alright! Time to meet some locals!" the statement was followed by a fist pump. Again she thought of Sora. "Be right back, I'm gonna go put on my tourist shirt." He dashed inside and left Kairi and Namine to themselves. Kairi's glare lingered at the door before she turned back to Namine.

The awkward silence was evident, but Kairi didn't care. _Maybe this Roxas guy is alright...Namine wouldn't be friends with him otherwise...then again, I don't even really know her._

For some reason, Kairi felt both familiar and distant with the girl. She mentally sighed and decided to speak.

"So Namine." Namine looked at Kairi and let her continue. "Whats the story with Smiles over there?" this made Namine laugh, and she shifted her feet before continuing.

"Well, before me and my dad moved here, we lived in Australia."

"Really? You don't have an accent or anything though." Namine nodded.

"Yeah, that's because I only lived there for a short time. I lived with my mom before that. Roxas' parents are best friends with mine, even though mine are split up. He used to move all over the place, but so did we, both for business. My dad and his dad work for the same company and have similar jobs, so we've lived in the same towns here and there over the years." Kairi watched her speak, amazed at the slight expressions that came from whatever she was thinking. Here was a little shake of the head. "It was only about...a year and a half ago that his parents had to move to Alaska. I don't know how it came to it, but it was decided Roxas should just live with us because we were practically family anyway, and his parents wouldn't be able to give him the same attention. It sounds really weird, but to us it just feels natural." She gave a big smile at the end of her story.

For some reason Kairi felt a tad bit relieved at this news.

"So he's like your what...?" she let it trail off, hinting but not wanting to say. Namine looked up at her at this and seemed to be scanning Kairi's expression. Kairi tried not to blush.

"He's like a brother to me, I guess you could say. A lot of people thought we looked like a couple, but neither of us were really...interested in the other. Not in that way anyway." Kairi smiled, feeling a little happier. It would have been awkward showing a lovey dovey couple around.

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything. Just wondering..."

"It's alright Kairi. What about you though?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me about yourself." She simply stated. Kairi scratched her head.

"Well...I moved here eight years ago, but you knew that." they both smiled, thinking of breakfast. "Before that, I had always lived with my grandma. And when we moved here, it was the best thing we ever did. Its the most awesome place in the world, and the people down here are amazing."

"I can see that." Kairi, surprised, looked at Namine at a loss for words. The blonde simply radiated loveliness and sincerity. Kairi gave a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah...anyway...when I got here, it wasn't long before I met Sora and Riku."

"They your friends?"

"Yeah." Kairi nodded happily. "They're both really great. Of course being boys they're really competitive and mess with each other a lot, but they're best friends. I never really minded being the odd one out sometimes. Its hard understanding what boys talk about, and sometimes they don't understand what I talk about. But I gotta love em both. After a while our group of friends grew to include Hayner, Pence, Selphie, Olette, and Cloud. There's also Wakka sometimes, but he's older and doesn't hang around as much."

"Your friends sound great Kairi." Namine said. Kairi looked at her and felt the urge to push the hair that was blocking her eyes behind her ear.

"Well I consider you a friend already, so later I should introduce you to the gang." Namine's eyes widened and she ran a hand through her soft silky hair. Kairi wished she could do it for her...

"Thank you Kairi. I feel the same." another moment passed before Namine spoke again.

"Where's Roxas? I thought he was just running in to change his shirt?" Kairi shrugged her shoulders. Namine sighed. "Come on, lets go get him." Namine took Kairi's hand in her own, making Kairi give out a small soft gasp at the touch. Sparks ran up her arm and she prayed Namine hadn't heard it, but wondered if she felt it.

The two ran up to the tiny house, Namine dragging Kairi along beside her. They entered inside to see Roxas shirtless (making Kairi feel slightly uncomfortable) and asleep on the couch. Namine sighed again. "How does someone fall asleep while changing shirts. I guess he was really tired. Sorry Kairi, I know you wanted to give us a tour..."

"No its okay, I can still show you. I mean, if you want...that is...." Namine smiled at her rambling.

"Right then, um...we can start off at the beach. That's probably where the group is anyway. It'll be easier to show you around with them." Namine looked a little off and Kairi commented.

"Whats wrong? We can do something else, if you don't want to meet them yet...Namine?" Namine bit her lip and Kairi's lower body seemed to hum with electricity at the motion. She coughed, trying not to be so obvious. Namine looked up at her through her bangs with a nervous expression.

"What if...they don't like me. I want you— (she blushed slightly, making Kairi stifle a grin) I mean them, to like me." She finished the sentence quickly blushing ever so slightly, obviously embarrassed. Kairi still grinning said,

"What's not to like?" She gestured at Namine, whose eyes followed her hand and upon realization at the words, she broke into a nervous smile.

"Tell you what. We can meet them another day, when Smiles isn't passed out on your couch. Today, we can do something together. If you wanna." Namine gave a small "yes" and the two headed over to Kairi's house.

* * *

**Enjoy my attempts at writing? :D if so, reviews are MUCH appreciated. Taking twenty seconds out of your day to motivate someone is time spent well in my opinion. thank you for readinnngggg :D 3**


	4. Photo Time

**Hellooo again :D Welcome to the fourth Chapter! If you've made it this far I applaud you for letting me substitute plot with detail :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde and red-headed teenagers strolled over to Kairi's house and as they entered through the kitchen door, Kairi's grandmother looked up at them.

"Oh Kairi dear, I'm glad you've made a new friend. Make yourself at home deary." the wrinkled woman said kindly. Namine smiled politely. "Anyway, I was about to head to town to get some things for my garden and maybe head over to my book club. You girls want a ride to town?"

"Oh no thanks grandma. Me and Namine already decided we'd rather stay in today. We'll be here when you get back." Kairi made her way to the fridge and pulled out two water bottles and handed one to Namine. The old woman grabbed her bag and sunhat and made her way out the door calling back a goodbye. Kairi leaned against the counter and took a sip, looking over at Namine and smiling.

"So what would you like to do Namine?"

"I don't know. I'm new to the place remember?" Kairi looked down and laughed.

"I'm still in my pajamas! Ha, I totally forgot." she laughed. "Come on." she said making her way to and up the stairs. Namine followed her to her room. It was very colorful, different colored paint on the walls, furniture, pictures. Everywhere. Namine's was almost devoid of color, almost everything white. She sat on the bed while Kairi headed over to her closet, she pulled something pink out and headed to the bathroom down the hall saying "be right back".

The pale blonde sat and admired how warm and comfortable Kairi's room felt to her. She laid back on the bed for a few minutes, feeling plush pillows and blankets around her. Kairi's bed must have been made out of clouds, it was so comfy to Namine. She rose and Kairi re-entered the room but this time in a tight pink t-shirt and white shorts. She hopped over next to Namine on the bed and let out a sigh. Namine turned and admired the way her read hair sprawled all over the place contrasted nicely with her blue pillow. The shorter girl looked over and saw an old camera sitting on Kairi's desk. She reached over and came back and snapped a picture of the girl.

"Ha, you're taking pictures of me?" Namine fanned out the photo.

"Yeah, you looked really nice in that pose. Couldn't help it." she said. Kairi let out a wide grin.

"This better?" she rose and sat on the bed on her knees and held one arm to her head which was turned slightly, and one one her hip. Namine snapped another photo.

"You should be a model!"

This continued for a long while, the two girls both taking pictures of each other being silly. As the laughing ceased and they settled down, Kairi piled up all the photos and they looked them over together. Finally she took one of the two both facing each other with sunglasses on, and put it on her mirror. She grabbed another one of the two where Kairi was behind Namine, one arm hanging off the blonde's shoulder and her face next to Namine's tilting their heads together. She handed it to the other girl.

"Here, that way we can both have each others pictures. I think I'll start a new album with the rest."

"Thank you. So you like taking pictures I take it?" Kairi nodded, slipping photos into a large photo-album.

"Have ever since I was little. That old camera is all I have left of my parents." Namine felt her heart tug at the comment.

"I'm sorry...What happened to them?" Kairi stopped handling the pictures and looked at Namine. It was another one of her smoldering stares that made the blonde's stomach flip. Namine sat entranced for a minute before Kairi continued.

"I only know what my grandmother has told me. She just says they were in another country on some mission trip while I stayed with my her, and they both got really sick. Eventually they died from whatever disease it was." Namine watched Kairi's eyes and felt immense sympathy for her."I'm really sorry Kairi..." the blonde stood up and went over and sat next to Kairi on the floor. She took her hand and Kairi stared at her...almost as if anticipating something. Namine reached with her other hand and grabbed a photo and gently slipped it into the album. Kairi only stared for another second before smiling and doing the same.

* * *

When Kairi's grandmother came home, Namine was gone and Kairi was asleep on the couch with some black and white film playing. The old woman smiled at her granddaughter and as she went to set her things down in the kitchen, she heard a mumble behind her. She turned and sure enough Kairi was still fast asleep. _Must be talking in her sleep_, she concluded.

"Na...mine...." she heard in Kairi's sleepy voice. The young girl buried her head further into the pillow and traces of a nocturnal smile were forming on her lips. The old woman raised an inquisitive brow at first, but let it go with a chuckle. She left the room, flipping off the lights letting Kairi sleep.

* * *

Namine had gone home after a few hours of watching old movies with Kairi. She figured her dad would be home and she wanted to be there when he saw Roxas. She thought back to her departure, wishing she could have stayed longer.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks for coming over Namine," she scratched her head smiling, "and making me breakfast. Today was great." The red-head walked the smaller girl to the door. Namine turned and laughed.

"You're very welcome. Today was really fun...I'm really glad I met you Kairi." she said brightly. Kairi had just a hint of a blush wish made Namine smile even more.

"Me too. We should do something tomorrow, if you aren't busy or anything."

"Hmm I don't know...not knowing anyone or where anything is leaves me with a very busy schedule."

"Aww isn't there room for Kairi anywhere in there?" she said pretending to be hurt. Namine pretended to think it over.

"Well, I _think_ I may just be able to fit you in."

"You are too kind." the girls smiled at each other. Kairi wished she could reach over and hug Namine goodbye, but thought it would be too forward. "Anyway, tell your dad and Smiles to head over here if they need anything."

"I will." she said more quietly, still looking at Kairi's burning gaze, smiling and eyes sparkling. The two stood in silence for just a moment just looking at each other. Kairi wanted nothing more than to reach in and...but she stopped herself. She reached behind Namine and opened the door for her.

"Goodnight Namine, see you tomorrow." she said happily.

"Sweet dreams Kairi!" Namine said as she walked out the door. Kairi watched her walk, waving when Namine turned back to do so. Finally, Kairi closed the door quietly and walked back up to her room. She took one of the photos from the album, just of the two laughing, and headed back outside. She went through her own yard instead of Namine's this time to her secret hideaway. She only stayed long enough to pin up the picture under her favorite paopu tree.

* * *

**This story...I don't know how I write it xD I want things to progress more quickly, but I am also a detail/fluff junkie myself D: I plan on adding an actual plot to the story later on, probably when other characters actually start interacting with them xP I think jealous Kairi scared them off...**

**Kairi say: "Grr..."**

**Namine: "There there Kairi. Its just the mean old writer."**

**so true... xP**

***lol, i just had a small giggle fit because spell check wanted to replace Roxas with Roxy. xP hehehe***

**Roxas: "Don't call me Roxy! (Only Axel gets to do that...)"**

**Oh you silly Roxas you!**

**Anyway, love it? hate it? reviews are lovely :D even if its pure criticism. (I pray for the constructive kind), but anything is appreciated! :O**


	5. Delicious Morning

**I think you all will enjoy this chapter. xD I know I did:**

* * *

Namine woke up to the sight of white walls and sheets. Stretching her skinny arms, she turned slowly to the clock sitting at her bedside. It was only four. Namine groaned and flipped back over and pulled the sheets over her head. Despite her trying, she couldn't get back to her dreams.

Thoughts of her new friend plagued her mind.

She thought how lucky she was to have met Kairi, and that they were close neighbors. They were already best friends, yet Namine felt slightly down.

"She's got to be the most beautiful girl I've _ever_ seen, and not to mention nice...its almost nerve wrecking sometimes by how much she intimidates me. How do I even talk to her? Back at home I was so shy... but now, I've met her and its so easy to just be around her." She gave a large sigh. "I wish I had her hair. And eyes. And skin..."

She began to think of all the various poses Kairi let her take pictures of. Thinking back to some of them, Namine felt a blush form on her face. "I wish I could just sit there for hours and draw her in person. Kairi is an amazing model..." Sighing again, she gave up on sleeping and walked over to the mirror standing by her dresser. She took down the photo that Kairi had given her of the two of them, and she couldn't help but smile at how mesmerizing the tan girl looked. She must have stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring at the photo, looking into Kairi's purplish eyes.

Then, walking to her desk and taking out her sketchbook, she began to sketch Kairi. First when she had first seen her in her pajamas, then her laying on her bed with her gorgeous red hair sprawled out on the blue pillow, and finally when she had been lifting luggage and her stomach had become exposed. Namine spent more time on the voluptuous stomach than anything, almost trying to achieve the likeness obsessively. Finally becoming frustrated at the poor excuse for the real thing, she looked to the picture again and wrinkled her brow.

She understood that she had just met the girl and that thinking of her somewhat was normal, but already she could not get Kairi out of her head. She wondered things like what she took pictures of, what were her favorite things, how she acted around her other friends... and more than anything what she thought of Namine...

Feeling slightly conflicted and confused on the whole matter, she resulted in burying her head into her pillow. She lay there for a long time, and after an eternity of trying to get comfortable, she felt her eye lids finally beginning to become heavy with fatigue. Bringing herself back into her dreamland, she found it was of course centered around Kairi.

Kairi was on the beach, just walking in the orange light, and Namine felt like she was standing in front of her watching, almost like she was right there with her. She gazed upon the lovely face, and when wind started blowing her hair around, Namine felt her heart pang and lower body buzz wonderfully and painfully at the same time. The feeling _begged_ her to at least reach out and touch the taller beauty. Namine did so, and loved how easy it was. Just as she could see her arm reaching out, Kairi looked at her as if just noticing her and smiled. She reached out and took Namine's hand in her own, and with her other tucked Namine's hair behind her ear for her. Tilting her head, she looked down almost...shy and nervously. Namine felt the need to comfort her so she reached around her waist and pulled her into a close embrace, able to smell the scent of cherries on her. Kairi's own arms wrapped themselves around Namine protectively and squeezed her gently. Namine wanted to disappear right then into her arms because it had been the best feeling she could have possibly imagined. Looking up, Kairi and her eyes locked and the purple became ablaze and smothered any coherent thought in the shorter girl's head. All her thoughts on just one thing, and that was Kairi. The fire from the girl's eyes spread throughout her body, and Namine felt it warming her. Head fuzzy and overcome with heat, her eyelids drooped and she wanted nothing more than to lean in and touch her lips against the beauty's. Kairi seemed to know this and started to lean in slowly, bringing her hot breath onto Namine's already flushed skin.

But instead of her wish coming true, Kairi's mouth went past her face and to her ear, their cheeks grazing each other. Intoxicating breathe tickled her ear, but Namine felt the sensation much lower than that... With the breathe, came words in a melodic voice:

"_Namine..._" The blonde was sure her body would give out at any moment, the sensations this girl brought to her were almost unbearable. All she could do was muster the strength to whisper back,

"Kairi...please_...please_..._"_ in a faint and ragged voice.

She felt Kairi's fingertips stroking her arm and lower back, and the scene started to break apart. She hugged herself tighter to the girl, not wanting to fade away. Awareness brought her out of the dream, her last sights on Kairi's sweet, sweet face.

Just as she felt herself awakening, Namine felt fingertips stroking her arm. She could feel herself hugging a pillow and hugged it closer trying to get back to the amazing dream. The fingertips were replaced by the whole hand, that began to stroke her just as softly. She loved the feeling and sighed contentedly. A soft laugh entered her ears, and she cracked open her eyes to see the red-head that she so obsessively thought of sitting very closely on her bedside and leaning over towards her. But somewhere in her tired mind, she was still half asleep and thought she had still been dreaming. Happy at the thought, she admired the way her red hair hung down and let out a small smile. She wanted the dream to pick up right where it left off, and so she reached up to the hand that was at her arm and intwined their fingers. Kairi didn't question it, instead she just spoke.

"Hey Namiii," she whispered, stretching out her nickname, "...glad to see you're waking up sleepy head."

_Sleep...?_ entered Namine's mind and she came to the sudden realization that she was awake.

"Kairi?" she whispered. The tanned female nodded and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up. I just came over to get you because I wanted to show you the sunrise, and Smiles sent me up to your room. But, (she laughed) we're kind of missing it..."

"It's okay, I'd rather see you." she replied without thinking. Kairi smiled at her and Namine blushed deeply at what that might have sounded like... she was both mortified and slightly glad she had done it.

"Yeah, me too." Kairi replied, surprising her.

Namine smiled also, and found that she couldn't get the dream she just had out of her head. She caught herself looking lower on Kairi's face towards her lips, and realized that her dream, had not done justice. Kairi then reached down with her free hand and tucked Namine's hair behind her ear, at least making one part of her dream come true. "You know, you're really cute when you sleep. You were hugging onto your pillow for dear life." she chuckled. Namine sat up and crossed her legs. She caught herself fancying the thought that Kairi might acutally be flirting. _Woah...Kairi and me, flirting? Is that...I mean, do I WANT that??_ Namine took a moment to think by rubbing her eyes with one hand and speaking.

"Really?" _I mean...oh what DO I mean? _she thought back to her dream. How amazingly right it felt when Kairi held her, and how badly Namine had wanted to kiss her. It was at that moment that all the pieces came together for the small pale blonde. The way she couldn't stop thinking or staring at Kairi, how she had wanted to touch her skin yesterday...how she still very badly wanted to touch her skin now. Namine realized that on some level, she had a crush on this girl. Thoughts swarming around her head, she felt both panicked and comforted by this epiphany. _Ha...she called me cute just then too..._ she thought, and a happy lightness formed in her stomach.

"You talk in your sleep too." Kairi said bringing her thoughts back to the conversation.

"What...What did I say...?" She dared to ask. She almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"I was mostly incoherent actually, but I caught the word 'please' a few times."

"Oh...ha, thats funny." Then Namine saw was still holding Kairi's hand, but instead of jerking it away, she let it stay perfectly limp. A small part of her told her to stop, the part that was unsure about all of this, but another told her to keep doing it. Kairi didn't seem to mind, so she took it as permission. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. _I'm holding her hand. I'm holding her hand. I'm actually holding her han--_

"So what'd you dream about?" _Ah crap! What do I say?_ she thought in a panic.

"Uhh, I was with you on the beach...you were giving me another one of your toures I think." Kairi just let out a long laugh. "What?" the pale blonde asked, obviously missing it.

"I must be the girl of your _dreams_." Kairi let out smiling goofily. Namine realized the corny double meaning and sighed, thinking of the literal truth that it was.

"Kairi, you're such a dork."

"Haha I know, but you know you love it!" she said cheerfully. Namine could only shake her head and smile. Kairi unwound their fingers, making the shorter girl feel both slightly ashamed and embarrassed. But instead of removing it completely, she took both her hands and began playing with Namine's right one. Namine stared at the action, how she compared their hand sizes (Kairi's was just barely bigger). Then she looked up and saw the seemingly content expression on Kairi's face. Namine decided that she wanted to bring out that face on Kairi. She wanted to be the one who made her smile and laugh. Just like Kairi did for her. Namine let Kairi continue, bringing silence into the stark white room. Finally, after succeding in making her whole hand tingle pleasantly, Kairi stopped and looked at Namine.

"Can I make you breakfast?" she asked. Namine was a little at loss for words so Kairi continued, looking at the cotton sheets instead of Namine. "I mean..." _is she blushing? She looks so adorable right now._ "well, you made it for me last time. I thought it was my turn to do something for you." She looked back up looking nervously at Namine.

"If that's what you want to do Kairi, you don't have to do something like that for me." she simply replied. Kairi shook her head.

"No! I mean, I do want to. Very much." she rambled.

"Okay then, can I at least help you?" She bagan to rise but Kairi stopped her, taking ahold of her shoulders. They stared at each other for just a second longer than they should have, and Namine saw something pass in Kairi's blue and purple eyes before the red head smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Nami. This ones all on me. You," she pushed her back onto the mattress very gently, and Namine's mind froze. She wanted to grab Kairi and pull her down right then, but stayed still and silent. Kairi continued, "just stay right here," she pulled the sheets back onto the blonde, "and try not to look too adorable when I get back. I'll only be gone for a few minutes." The red-head winked confidently, but Namine picked up the vibe that she was just as nervous as she had been a minute ago. _There she goes calling me adorable now too..._ Namine gave her biggest smile and nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

Kairi ran out of the room and after hearing the door close, Namine ran to her mirror and frantically tried to fix her hair. She brushed her teeth in record time, and still was able to put on some scented lotion. She jumped back into bed and tried to look like she hadn't moved, her nerves returning to her when the gorgeous red-head re-entered the room. In her hands was a breakfast tray that held a bowl with what looked like a bunch of different fruits in it. Namine also noticed she now had a small shoulder bag hanging at her side. She and Namine didn't break eye-contact while she sat it on the blonde's lap. The blonde felt her hand brush her thigh and could have gasped. Sparks seemed to ignite when Kairi touched her and Namine felt blood fill her face.

Looking down at the bowl, she smiled at the neatly cut watermelons, pears, bananas, apples, and grapes that filled the bowl. She was about to thank her but saw Kairi reaching into her bag. The red-head almost stopped, hesitating. She furrowed her brow in the slightest and continued. She pulled out a large yellow fruit in the shape of a star.

"This," she said holding it up, "is a paopu fruit. It only grows on the Destiny Islands and actually has a pretty significant meaning behind it." Namine let her continue. "Well, the story is...that when you share one of these with someone, yours and their destinies will become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives...no matter what." She spoke very softly, and Namine looked at her in awe.

"That's beautiful..." she whispered.

"Yes. I wanted to share this one with you Namine. I already feel so close to you, and I don't ever want to lose that." Namine heard emphasis on the first you and felt unfiltered happiness. Her eyes began to glaze over and she took Kairi's hands which wrapped around the fruit, and broke a point off. Kairi stared at her, her eyes more on fire than Namine had ever seen. Namine then carefully split the rest of it, and the two ate the delicously sweet fruit together.

* * *

**WOAH, can you say my longest Chapter EVER!? :D I hope I finally gave you all (some) of what you wanted. This is my first fic and I want to make you all very happy :)**

**please please pleaseee REVIEW, as it makes me literally glow with motivation.**

**~~Thanks for reading so far :D**


	6. Protective Poison

**Hello dearest readers. I thank you for continuing to read. :D This chapter is rather centered around Kairi's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

The weeks that passed after the morning Kairi and Namine shared something so special, could only be described as perfect. Having introduced Namine to all of her friends, and in return meeting her father, she was know an official part of her life. Kairi knew that now she and Namine would always be best friends, her faith in the paopu fruit. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she looked over to her right at the pale blonde next to her. The two were sitting on a log at the beach, watching the sunset together while Kairi worked on making them matching shell bracelets.

She hummed as she worked, and Namine just sat next to her, hair gently blowing in the cool breeze. Kairi, having finally finished Namine's bracelet, moved her hand and gently touched the girl's arm. This brought cerulean eyes facing her in the dimming light, and Kairi held up the bracelet. Namine moved her eyes to look at the small shells so carefully strung together. She gently took it in her hands and moved it around, looking at every individual shell. And there, just in the middle, was the biggest shell, or piece of one at least. It had been masterfully cut to be in the shape of a star, and Namine knew it was the symbol of their friendship, having already eaten the paopu together.

A wide-spread grin stretched on her face, and she held the bracelet to Kairi.

"Put it on for me?" she asked simply. An honored Kairi took the hand in hers, and used the strings to tie the ends together in a small butterfly knot. Namine took another moment to admire the amount of work put into it. "Thank you so much Kairi, it's the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten."

"You're welcome Nami..." and Kairi felt the girl reach over and take her hand. She did not pull away or question it, she simply squeezed it more tightly. They watched as night took over from dusk and they both stood up to start walking home.

On their way back through town it started to get cooler, and Kairi Namine shiver slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"You're cold Namine, aren't you?" the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"No...not too much, I'm fine..." Kairi could tell she was just being polite, and let go over her hand. Namine looked over at her, but with the newly freed arm, she wrapped it around her shoulder and took Namine's now abandoned hand in her other, reaching over slightly as they walked so she could still hold it. Kairi was very used to the hot days and cool nights on the islands, and was perfectly content with sharing some body heat. Namine, nervous and a little embarrassed at first, blushed and looked to the ground. Kairi didn't say anything, but within a moment, she felt the shorter beauty shift closer to her, cool skin touching her own. She felt very happy at the thought that she could comfort Namine, and let a smile tug at her lips.

They continued walking, now almost halfway home, and Namine admired her bracelet. She looked at Kairi, more bashfully than she had ever seen her, and slowly came to a stop. Kairi, wondering what was the matter, watched as Namine suddenly pulled her into a crushing hug. Hands still together, she lowered her arm so it was across the pale girl's shoulders, loving the way their contact made her tingle.

"Kairi... thank you... again." she whispered, laying her head against the fiery red-heads shoulder. Kairi, in a quiet mood, only said:

"Of course." she let Namine stay where she was against her, feeling more than comfortable with the embrace. She squeezed her hand, and gently stroked the soft marble skin on her shoulders. Namine let out a very soft sigh, and brought her free hand slowly up, placing it lightly on Kairi's stomach. Kairi tensed and stopping her stroking, but as Namine didn't seem to notice, just let her continue. The pale blonde began to weave her fingertips over the pink fabric on her shirt. To Kairi, it felt light as air, and was oddly making her heart beat harder. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel more and less of this feeling in her chest. Her forehead wrinkled and chest ached. Feeling very conflicted emotions, Kairi could only stay silent. She most certainly would not drive the blonde away. She was comforting her and that was all that mattered. Namine moved again, and pressed their bodies together lightly. Kairi felt the face on her shoulder get hotter, and the same heat ran through wherever they were touching. This was all a little embarrassing, and most definitely confusing. She wondered what Namine was thinking.

Eternities passed before Namine began to pull away a little. Kairi tensed again, and let the blonde look up at her. She looked at her with uncertain eyes, but the blonde wasn't nearly as nervous of the situation as Kairi was. She just gazed at Kairi, making the red head feel self-conscious. Brow now thoroughly wrinkled she began to ask what was going on before she heard a noise. Instinctively, she pulled Namine closer, making her gasp, and scanned her eyes across the dark road, only lit by one orange street light. The roaring in her ears ceased, and her body relaxed again. Looking at Namine, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Nami...just jumpy I guess..." Namine, looking a little confused, still nodded.

"It's okay Kairi. And at least I'm warm now..." she added the last part with a teasing smile. Kairi let out a single laugh and started to walk again.

She lowered her arm from the now heated shoulders, but kept it lightly on the small of her best friend's back. And as they walked home in the cool darkness, icy drops of water began to sprinkle on them.

"It's starting to rain!" Namine said. Kairi smirked at her playfully, and they began to run home hand in hand, wanting to miss the showers. Just as they came upon their shared street, a voice sounded behind them.

"You two are out late..." Kairi's sense lit on fire and it took all she had not to wrap herself protectively around Namine. She subsided with just squeezing her hand tightly and shifting her body in front of the blonde slightly. She glared into the dark, and waited for the voice to present it's body. A figure stepped into the glow of the street lamps and Kairi's challenging gaze was met by an equally defiant one.

A very tall man dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and jeans stepped forward. Kairi stared, eyes on fire. This mysterious stranger had long red spiky hair swept back from his face, and looked both haughty and sneaky in his stance. Kairi's voice came out harsh when she felt Namine clutch at her shirt from behind.

"Yeah, and what of it?" she dared the man to answer. He looked at the two for a moment and laughing,

"Ha! What a feisty one you are." Kairi wished she could spit venom.

"Go away creep." she said in a brave voice. Namine was completely unnerved. She looked at Kairi from behind, seeing the beautiful scowl on her face, and felt trickles of courage climb into her mind. Kairi was here for her, and she knew that. The guy held up his hands.

"Woah woah, don't get me wrong here! I didn't mean _that _kind of thing, if that's what you're thinking! Hell no!" the guy looked at her distastefully. He knew he probably looked freaky coming out of the shadows like that, but it was all fun and games to him. He obviously didn't care if he scared these teenage girls. "Geez, I was just kidding. You guys are too touchy." Kairi felt her adrenaline levels start to recede and she wanted to get Namine home. This man was in her way.

"Listen creep, go back to freaking other people out and leave us the heck alone." Kairi started to make her way past him, pulling Namine strongly to her side and wrapping her hand around the fragile girl's waist. Namine blushed deeply at the motion, despite the situation. Where she got the feeling that this guy shouldn't be messed with, she wasn't afraid of him either. Namine looked back at the stranger, and he was just standing there frowning. When he saw her look back, he smirked devilishly. Namine just stared till Kairi sharply pulled her around a corner. Namine looked at her, and Kairi peeked around a bush to see if the creeper had followed them. Seemingly satisfied, she let her guard down and squeezed Namine's hand again. She sighed, trying to cool off, and Namine and she walked home. Coming up to Namine's door, Kairi let their hands separate. She looked a little worn down from all the worry. Looking to Namine with cautious eyes she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about all that Nami...that creepy guy just rubbed me the wrong way. Are you alright?" Namine just stared at her for a moment, silent. "What?" Kairi asked at the expression. Suddenly, Namine was hugging Kairi fiercely. Kairi, shocked, stood dumbly and could only muster an "uhh...

Namine pulled away and Kairi saw that her eyes were sparkling. Confused, Kairi just looked at her.

"That was amazing Kairi! You just drove that guy away!" Kairi smiled, and Namine hugged her again.

"Haha, I'm sorry, that was just...too amazing. You totally protected me..." she got quieter towards the end. Kairi scratched her head bashfully.

"It wasn't a big deal Nami. I just wouldn't let that anyone mess with you..."

"I think it was...but..." she trailed off.  
"What is it?" she asked. Namine looked up sheepishly.

"Would you mind staying over tonight? I'm a little...unnerved." Kairi laughed.

"Oh, sure Nami. Whatever you need." Namine smiled at the thought of having Kairi sleep in the same bed as her...

* * *

**Haha, in case you didn't catch it, that was the introduction of Axel. Poor poor misunderstood creeper xP**

**Anywhoo, this chapter was fun for me to write, and im finally getting the plot together (sort of).**

**Aaaand I found a song that TOTALLY fits Kairi's feelings in the story. But, I'm afraid Ill have to reference at another chapter, when it'll fit to hear it while reading. :)**

**Again, REVIEWS PLEASE :3**

**I love you guys for reading~! Thank you!**


	7. Sweet Sweet Passion

**Dearest Readers whom I love so much,**

**I am SO sorry for not updating in forever D,: I won't blame me if you hate me, but if you aren't completely shunning me, I think you just might enjoy this chapter... *hint hint***

**-Plus, this chapter may LOOK short, but its over 2000 words xP**

* * *

Namine led Kairi into her house, feeling both thankful for her kindness but also deceitful for having a hidden motive influence her actions. They walked up to her stark white room, only the sound a clock ticking downstairs.

"Hey, is it okay if I borrow some clothes Nami?" Kairi asked. Namine nodded distractedly and watched the red head's legs as she walked to the bathroom. It wasn't as if Namine did this kind of thing often. Hell, she had never even had a serious relationship. She didn't know exactly what she was doing. She just knew how _much_ she liked Kairi. The whole "liking another girl" concept wasn't even freaking her out. Of course she had been raised to be open and comfortable about her life, but she figured she should at least feel _some_ kind of hesitation.

Kairi emerged from the bathroom, pulling down the rest of her shirt. A smile touched the shorter girl's lips.

No...this felt all too right. Namine gave up on looking for problems. She was happy at the moment, why go and spoil it with all her worry?

"You look really cute in that..." she said quietly. The girl was wearing Namine's favorite white night-dress. Kairi looked up through her dark red strands and her eyes caught fire. Namine felt a rush in her chest and couldn't help but smile at her own subtle flirting. Kairi seemed to have just the slightest hint of apprehension before she smiled in return.

"Thanks for letting me wear your stuff Nami. You're really nice for all this..." Namine's head tilted.

"After totally protecting me? You're the nice one Kairi." Namine stood up while saying this, Kairi's wary eyes tracing her every movement. Namine let her hips sway just the slightest, wanting Kairi to get the full affect. The taller girl only stood like a statue as she stopped in front of her and placed a hand gently on her forearm. A smirk played on her features.

_What is she doi..._ Kairi's thoughts trailed off as Namine wrapped her arms loosely around her middle bringing her breath to a halt. Kairi's mind swarmed in an absolute panic and thoughts shot off in every direction. She was not used to having touchy-feely friends, but with Namine she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She didn't really want to, she was just unsure about this whole thing... maybe she was... No. Kairi mentally shook her head. Namine was hugging her, probably out of thanks. Kairi simply let her and very cautiously returned the hug. She forced herself to let out the breath she had been holding. Namine hugged a fraction of a bit tighter at that making Kairi furrow her brow.

_She's hugging me back...oh God, what if she likes me too..._Namine lost herself for a moment in the fantasy of Kairi feeling the same way. But she didn't know if she actually did. Namine also furrowed her brow, both unaware of their similar expressions.

At one point, Namine had thought the other girl maybe liked her. All the staring at the beginning, but now she was thinking that might be normal for Kairi. There was also the protectiveness, but again, that was probably just her nature. Namine felt her high start to fade away. She kept her composure though, and pulled away from the hug just as warmly as she had initiated it. She smiled but felt a pang at Kairi's unsure smile. _Now Namine...don't conclude anything just yet, there's always a chance..._ Namine smiled in spite of her self and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Kairi was looking at her so she had to speak.

"Sorry for all the hugs, I just really wanted to thank you...again..." she let out nervously. Kairi shook her head and the familiar goofy smile was brought upon her flawless face.

"Nah, it's okay Nami. We're best friends after all." Kairi said bashfully. Namine's pride swelled and she nodded in comfortable silence.

* * *

It had been a little odd getting into bed together. Namine tended to the giant white pillows while Kairi stood there awkwardly. Namine had to admit, this was even awkward for her. The thought that she was about to climb into bed with this gorgeous red-head had her mind spinning. She kept stealing glances at the taller girl, completely focused on her every movement. Feeling unsatisfied with the pillows, but at a loss to continue unnecessarily, Namine cleared her throat. Kairi's eyes shot at her and Namine could have flinched. The amount of weight on the situation for her was almost overwhelming. She could only think _oh god oh god oh god Kairi Kairi Kairi._ The two stood for a second too long just staring at each other, waiting for one to move but afraid at the same time. Kairi was unsure why.

_Why on earth am I feeling so apprehensive? It's just Namine for crying out loud! Just two friends having a sleepover cause they're both afraid of sleeping alone tonight...sleeping with Namine...huh. _Kairi found herself thinking. All of a sudden the thought of the girl didn't seem so conflicting. Wanting to progress from this awkward atmosphere she moved things along. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and let out a fake yawn, pretending to suddenly be tired. She smiled happily at Namine, anything to get past this discomfort. Namine saw the yawn and instead of frowning, she only felt elated at the amount of cuteness it issued.

"Tired Kai? Saving the day will do that to you." _Ugh, I'm so corny sometimes._ She thought. "Anyway...you can sleep on that side, and I've uh, got this one..." Kairi grinned and jumped onto the bed like any other normal teenager would at a normal sleepover. She laughed at Namine's expression, and deciding she just had to get rid of this tension, she threw a pillow at the blonde.

Namine felt cotton smack her in the face and she almost fell back in shock. She heard the sound of Kairi's lovely laugh and stood back up smiling.

"You did _not_ just do that..." she pretended to threat. Kairi only laughed harder and nodded with a _What are _you_ gonna do?_ expression. Namine only grabbed a pillow before flying over to pelt the girl with it.

The two pillow-fought until their lungs hurt from laughing so much. Kairi had been laughing so hard she didn't notice the position they had ended up in. After all the tossing and tickling, Namine had somehow gotten on top of the girl and was straddling her with a pillow held loosely in her hands. The laughing slowed as the blonde also realized the situation. Kairi saw a blush creep onto Namine's pale cheeks and this made blood tickle her own face as well. Not thinking about the situation at all, Kairi found all of this extremely mesmerizing. Everything moved in slow motion...her breathing, her heartbeat, the way Namine's hair hung down over Kairi like that... The taller girl in a lack of coherence could only think how beautiful Namine looked right now. Slightly flushed from all the activity, cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement, and dazzling white teeth and rosy lips forming an angelic smile...that's exactly what she was too...

"You're an angel..." she whispered without meaning to. Namine's eyes glazed over and Kairi could have cried at how happy she looked right now. The blonde slowly lowered the pillow and freed her fingers from it. Kairi found herself doing the same. Looking into the eyes of the girl on top of her, she leaned up very slowly, never blinking. Namine's instincts took control and gave her exactly what she wanted. She leaned down towards the warm skin that was Kairi's and she felt the head radiating off of her. The two had an identical spark in their eyes as their fingers found themselves and intertwined. Namine could only think _This is it..._ Anticipation killing her, she let out a very soft sigh. Butterflies flew in her stomach and chest when she felt Kairi's hand gently push back the hair from her face. She leaned into the touch, a smile at her lips. Hands extremely soft grazing her skin, she tightened her grip on Kairi's hand. The red-head's smoldering gaze at Namine's eyes, the blonde could have sworn they were looking straight through her. Then all of a sudden, the two moved the final length together, meeting each other in the middle and simultaneously closing their eyes. Fireworks and electricity exploded as the two girl's lips united. Neither had ever felt such a sensation. As they finally pushed their tingling lips together firmly, a heat flashed throughout their bodies at their first kiss. Namine now knew what Heaven felt like.

It was all Kairi. The way she walked, talked, laughed, smiled, everything. Every single thing about the girl was Heaven to Namine, and this was like finally being able to fully appreciate it. The kiss simply held still between them, both moved by the feeling. Namine held Kairi's hand for dear life and with her other clutched at the nightdress. It felt so amazing kissing Kairi. She felt Kairi's lips start to move against her own and she could have sighed if she was breathing. The soft flesh fit together perfectly, and moved in unison. Tentativeness was soon replaced by passion and excitement and the heat from their bodies tripled. A series of hard kisses took place, but the lips never completely separated. Namine pushed her body into Kairi, sudden raging hormones wanting for feel more and more of her. Kairi responded by letting her tongue slide out to gently graze Namine's lips. Senses imploding at the sweet vanilla taste, she flicked her tongue against them until the blonde shyly opened her own mouth. Excited by the new possibilities, their tongues collided and danced wildly around each other. Kairi moved her hands down to Namine's waist, holding her firmly in place over the burning fire below her stomach. The blonde flushed heavily and brought her own hands up, wrapping one around Kairi's neck and the other buried in the soft red hair.

Both now completely absorbed in the other, the world around them vanished as they started to move their bodies. First just shifting slightly, but that led to an explosion of desire every time they pressed together. Soon they were struggling to get enough of the other, flipping and working to get dominance. They smiled into each others lips as they finally started to slow. Their lips broke apart to allow for a much needed breath, but their bodies stayed just as pressed into one as always, some places not entirely appropriate...but that didn't matter at all at the moment. They two girls simply felt the others complete presence. Breathing all ragged and shaky, they slowly opened their eyes and met the others stare. They held together for the longest time, both just smiling at the beauty in front of them. It was an eternity before Kairi brought a hand up to stroke Namine's swollen lips with her fingertips. She glanced down at the dark purple hickey she had bitten into the pale skin on her neck and felt a surge of pride.

This girl was in front of her.

This girl was wrapped around her.

This girl was perfect.

* * *

**Gasp!**

**hope that was what you've all been wanting :)**

**I don't know how in the world I'm gonna top that off...or pick up on the next chapter xD lols...**

**anywhoo, please please (even thought I've been a meanie by making you wait), please REVIEW :O**

**It'll bring out my inspiration more ^_^**

**~~endless thanks**


	8. Unsure After

**Greeting and salutations readers! :) I have brought you another chapter (claps?)**

**This one isn't as terrible as the last. That last one was way too crappily done. I wrote it quickly and you all deserved better :( I apologize for that and hope this chapter will be better!**

* * *

Namine's mind was spinning. She was staring straight into Kairi's blue and purple eyes and had her arms wrapped around the girl's neck. She wanted so badly to know what Kairi was thinking. Of course she had never been happier, but all of a sudden she felt so bashful around the girl. She had just taken her first kiss after all.

Kairi could only smile contentedly at Nami, though her thoughts and senses were exploding in utter shock. _I just made out with Namine_ repeated in her head endlessly. It was very conflicting, she was feeling both really happy and extremely freaked-out. The blonde was lying on top of her and was still inches from her face. The red-head didn't really know what to do. Her instincts told her to keep her cool no matter what.

_It's alright Kai...It's alright...Okay, so you don't really know why you had the sudden urge to kiss her, but you did. One, that's a big something right there. Two, that kiss was awesome. I don't think I've _ever_ had a kiss like that before...geez she makes my skin feel on fire..._ Kairi's mind was distracting but she couldn't pull away from the girl she had entangled around her. She felt their mismatched heartbeats pounding into each other.

Namine stared at her for the longest time before someone just had to say something.

"Kairi..." the red-head heard the pale girl whisper. Namine's face was absolutely glowing as she tried to keep her excitement down. Kairi only stared because her mind was still numb from shock. Blue eyes darted between her own waiting for an answer.

All of a sudden the taller girl was terrified. She didn't want to respond. She almost wanted to forget what they had just done but at the same time could think of nothing worse. Panic bubbling in her stomach, she decided she needed to say something.

"Namine." was all she could manage. Kairi tried not to tremble.

Namine seemed elated at the girl's voice and tightened her arms around Kairi. Kairi wanted to curl up and sigh blissfully at the same time.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." the words barely audible out of Namine's mouth. Kairi found this a little surprising, but extremely flattering. Namine had liked her for a long time. How could she not have picked up on that? Her distracted thoughts didn't stop her from feeling very proud about it though. This helped her fears subside a little, and her head cleared some. She loosened her grip on Namine's waist, and moved them loosely to her back. Kairi blushed feeling a little guilty for why she had had them there in the first place. Namine had made her terribly aroused and the thought made Kairi's throat tighten. She swallowed hard and responded.

"I didn't know you liked me...I actually had no clue. Now that I think about it though, you were flirting all that time weren't you?" she asked keeping her voice steady. Seeing Namine smirk slightly brought a smile onto Kairi's lips.

"Yeah, you're really oblivious sometimes Kai." the blonde replied teasingly. Kairi let out a quiet single laugh, feeling awkward. Also feeling slightly awkward at their current position, Namine situated herself so that while she was still on top of Kairi, she now had the right side of her face over the girl's heart. It's erratic pounding was soothing to her and she moved her arms so they were now circled around the tan girl's middle.

It was really cute the way Namine was lying on top of her now. Kairi looked at how the girl was wrapped around her and moved her own arms. Her left was now over Namine's waist, and her right placed itself over so it could play with Namine's hair. Namine closed her eyes at the motion and sighed.

Their new found silence now gave Kairi time to think. _I guess...I guess all I know is that I'm really attracted to her._

Her.

_Wow. _Kairi thought. _I actually just made out with a girl. Oh geez... _Kairi clenched her eyes shut and wrinkled her brow, thankful that Namine couldn't see her face. This realization brought a whole new level of conflicting thoughts into her already swarmed head. Kairi had never even thought about Namine that way._ I mean...I guess I have considered being...gay...I mean, I think everyone does, but this...this is actually acting upon it. _But label "gay" didn't really fit well in Kairi's mind. Namine wasn't someone she had suddenly gone lesbian for...it was more like...Kairi cared about her so much, and she was also attracted to her. Kairi hated how hard it was to define her feelings..._I think Namine's just an exception. To everything really..._

Kairi thought about how the girl had such an affect on her and watched as Namine started playing with her hand. Before Namine, Kairi had never really acted the way she did. The blonde had immediately interested Kairi, and also brought on a feeling of extreme protectiveness. This made Kairi remember the man on the street. He probably wasn't dangerous, but the simple possibility made Kairi's mind roar. Her brow furrowed at the thought of Namine being hurt. No...not while Kairi was around.

"Kairi?" Namine said.

"Yeah Nami?" Namine moved her head so she could look up at her. She looked worried. "What?" Kairi asked at the expression.

"You're quiet...is...are you okay?" she asked carefully. Kairi watched as worry played on Namine's features. It made the blonde's eyes squint slightly and her jaw clench.

"I'm sorry Nami. I'm just thinking is all." Namine moved so she faced Kairi completely.

"You want to talk about it? I mean...It's just weird that we just kissed and you're not really saying anything..." the poor girl sounded heartbroken.

"Sorry Nami...I've never really liked girls. And what we just did..." she found herself saying.

Namine's heart panged painfully and she blinked hard so she wouldn't cry.

"I'm so sorry Kairi, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake..." she trailed off. Kairi's eyes widened as she realized she sounded regretful and panicked as Namine's body language seemed to be closing off from the closeness.

"No!" she almost yelled, Namine froze and looked at her both hurt and confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. But Nami..." the blonde didn't move and hung onto Kairi's every word. "It wasn't a mistake. I mean...I wanted to...too..." The hurt in Namine's eyes faded slightly.

"Really? Even though you don't like girls? Does that mean...that you...you know, like me?" she got very quiet towards the end and blushed a little. Kairi's thoughts raced on how to answer Namine. She figured honesty was the best.

"I don't...know. I mean, I know I'm attracted to you, if I want to kiss you so much." she smiled a little, hoping to cheer Namine up. Namine's eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"You really wanted to kiss me?" she whispered. Kairi smiled.

"Yeah...more than anything. I've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in my life." she replied. The red-head almost blushed at the thought, it made her nervous. Namine's eyes widened even further as she watched that oh so familiar fire return in Kairi's eyes.

"Oh Kairi..." she whispered before leaning in towards the girl. She just barely touched her lips against the other's but the same electricity ran through their bodies. Kairi breathed in deeply at the sensation. As Namine pulled away, Kairi saw the blonde smile.

"You taste like cherries." she said simply.

"You taste like vanilla." she replied, but not as confidently. Namine was flirting with her, she knew. How did Namine go from sweet and shy to sexy and confident so quickly? Namine just kept smiling at the girl.

"Kairi...can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course Nami." Kairi responded. Namine looked at her shyly. _She's so cute..._

"You were my first kiss." she finished. Kairi jaw fell slightly.

"You, I...Really?" she stuttered disbeleivingly. Namine nodded.

"Yes..." she smiled. Kairi felt her heart melt.

"Namine...wow. I can't believe you'd trust me for something like that. I could have been a terrible kisser for all you knew..." she mumbled jokingly. This made the girl laugh.

"But you weren't." she stated, making Kairi look at her. Namine came in close again, and the red-head's heart quickened. "You really, really weren't." she emphasized. Kairi blushed madly and Namine just brought a finger to Kairi's lips and sweetly ran it over the smooth flesh.

"I can't believe you haven't done that before." Namine could feel Kairi's voice on her fingertips as well as hear it.

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Because you were amazing."

"Really Kai?" Feeling goosebumps rise on her skin, Kairi's spinning wreck of nerves and hormones demanded she flirt back.

"Yeah...you'll have to show me again." she said. Kairi was glad her voice stayed steady.

"You want to kiss me again?" she asked almost desbelievingly. Kairi nodded silently. Namine was elated to find that Kairi was actually flirting back with her, albeit not as obviously...but after all her attempts her dream had finally been brought to fruition. However, Namine's competitive side made her feel the need to make Kairi tremble, so she kicked it up a notch.

The blonde moved in inches from the red-head's face, making Kairi think she was going to kiss her again. However, she instead brought out her tongue and licked her lips slowly. The tan girl stared, body all of a sudden very hot. The blonde moved back to her former position, leaving other girl more aroused that she had ever been. Kairi frowned.

"Tease..." she muttered.

Kairi watched as Namine sensuously smirked at her, forcing Kairi's hormones to ignite.

* * *

**Man...when did Namine turn into such a confident flirt? ;P**

**I guess I always figured she was crazy hardcore underneath that innocent smile. xD**

**Anywaaaay, thanks for reading, please leave me reviews as they make me happy :))))**


	9. Tears

***ShwoOoOoOoooO* enter, Chapter Nine! (complete with sound effects)**

* * *

Kairi lay awake and looked around in the room's blackness. Her rattled brain was tired and confused, but Kairi didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She was too busy watching Namine who was lying down next to her. The small blonde teenager was curled up towards Kairi, but not touching. Their only contact was their hair splayed out and mixed together in a white blonde and cherry red. Kairi liked the contrast. Letting out a quiet but large sigh, the very conflicted girl rubbed her eyes for a long moment, only to look back at Namine after.

She didn't know what to do. They obviously had had a moment only a few hours ago, and Kairi replayed it all over in her head.

_The straddling. The grazing of skin. The kissing. The butterflies. The heat above my legs..._that thought made her blush heavily. Namine for some reason, had made her skin crawl with desire.

The pale girl sighed in her sleep and moved a little closer to Kairi. The red-head turned to look with a worried expression that had been stuck on her face for the past two hours. After seeing the other girl settle back into her dream, she returned to the white ceiling.

_It had all happened so suddenly too...Just earlier this day things were still so normal..._but Kairi stopped and considered what she had just thought. _Had it even been really normal? Ever? Looking back...I think I was always interested in her, I just didn't realize physically till now..._

_I know Nami has been flirting for a while though..._Kairi yawned. Images of the heated moment flashed through her head for the millionth time.

_It was the way she was sitting on me! She was just looking adorably innocent and hot at the same time...the way her hair fell down around my face, I thought that kinda stuff only happened in movies. Not to mention she was pressing down on me with her hips, but I don't think she knew what she was doing to me.... Geez what's with me? For Pete's sake this **girl** is the one whose driving me over the edge. If it were someone like Cloud or that pretty-boy Smiles _(Kairi tried not to grunt) _I might be less freaked, but this...this, is a teenage girl. My best friend....oh geez..._

Clutching at her face, she let out a loud frustrated groan. Feeling air at her left side as the cotton sheets shifted made Kairi freeze. The girl laying next to her was stirring.

"...Kai...?" came out a soft and sleepy whisper. Namine leaned over closer to Kairi to see what the noise had been. Kairi frowned.

"Sorry Nami...I didn't mean to wake you up." Kairi grimaced at herself for being so rude. However, the blonde didn't seem too perturbed.

"Why're you awake?...it's...(she looked to the alarm clock) almost two thirty..." Kairi sighed.

"I just couldn't sleep is all." Namine propped herself up on an elbow so she could get a better look at the girl's face in the dark.

"You look upset, what's wrong Kairi?" she whispered, now more awake.

"It's...nothing, you should go back to sleep."

"No Kai, I wanna know what's wrong. You're laying here in my bed in the middle of the night obviously upset about something. I can't ignore you when you're this close to me..." she motioned the distance by giving Kairi a playful poke.

Kairi looked at her. The blonde was obviously tired.

"Why do you have to care so much?" One could see Namine's confused features even in the lack of light.

"What? Why do I..." she trailed off looking at the red-head skeptically for a long moment. The silence was evident until Namine started shaking her head slowly. "This is why..." she whispered, a hint of a smile in her voice. Kairi felt the warmth hit her body as the pale beauty leaned in over her face. The girl brought a hand up to gently brush the red hair out of the gorgeous eyes, who simply stared at her...waiting. Namine closed her eyes and placed the softest of kisses on Kairi's cheek, making her purple eyes widen. Namine pulled her lips away, but lingered in the closeness.

"It's cause I like you Kairi."

Kairi had big puppy dog eyes, that were starting to glaze over. She closed them tightly and took in a sharp breath. It was minutes before she spoke.

"That's what I mean. Wh-Why do...Why do you even bother with me? You might know what you want, but I don't...I've never been interested in a girl before, but you seem so sure about it...It scares the heck out of me. Sometimes I want to kiss you, and at the same time I want to pull away and run. I don't know what to say...it's all so conflicting and scary." Namine watched her intently as she said all of this. The poor girl was pouring her heart out. She looked at her with bright eyes. Kairi stared...Namine was smiling.

"Kairi, I get that you're scared. I was afraid of liking you at first...but not because you were a girl. It was because you were the first person I seriously liked. The fact that we're the same gender only says to me that you'll understand more. About everything...Do you get what I'm saying?" Namine asked this, passion in her voice. Kairi could have stared in awe if she weren't so worked up. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah...thanks Nami..." she whispered. Namine smiled encouragingly at her until she saw what little light there was, refract off the corner of her eye. It moved, and started to creep down the tan skin of the cheek. Namine recognized it as a tear.

The blonde quickly leaned in and kissed the wetness away, not wanting Kairi to cry. She lay in close and held Kairi's hand in-between their hearts. The slow sniffles of the red-head stopped after a minute, and she nodded. Namine understood that she was saying she was alright now. The girl flipped over and let the blonde wrap an arm loosely around her waist. The paler of the two played with the red hair for an eternity...the whole time Kairi kept perfectly still.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after the angel had fallen back asleep, Kairi carefully climbed out of the bed. She tip-toed to the edge of the room, but stopped when she heard a whisper.

"..._Kairi..._" was issued from the white-dressed girl. The cherry haired teenager turned back slowly. _She was still asleep. _Seeing the contentedness displayed from the pale face at the thought of her, Kairi had to clamp a hand over her mouth and quickly left the room. She ran silently down the hall to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she slumped to the cool linoleum floor and clutched at her face. Kairi cried harder than she ever had, none to hear the sobs in the unfamiliar and empty room.

* * *

**I know this chapter was way too incredibly short, but I felt oddly content with it and I don't think I could have let myself do anything more to it. :)**

**I hope to pull out of just writing Nami and Kai's day to day life, cause pretty soon they're gonna be back at school. xD mainly cause it gives me more room for plot hehehe...**

**anyway, will try to update ASAP as apologies for this short chappy :p**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( you all make me so unbelievably happy!!)**


	10. Curled Up

I lay curled up but fully awake on the cold tile floor of Namine's bathroom till morning. I had cried for what I thought must have been an hour before the flooding stopped and I just stared out the window, hiccupping pathetically. Now curled against the door holding my knees and feeling more awful than I thought possible, I heard footsteps. I felt the rhythmic knocks on the door resonate on my back, and closed my eyes as she spoke.

"Kairi? Are you in there?" I didn't…couldn't answer at first, but I swear I could feel the worry coming off of her in waves. "Kairi?"

I swallowed hard and tried to speak. What came out was a horribly garbled attempt at "yes". I could see her pausing in my mind, but felt her sit down in the hall. _She must know I'm sitting against the door…_

"Hey…are you alright hun…? I woke up and you were gone. Your side was cold too…how long have you been in here?" I heard her place her hand on the door, and turned my head to only see white wood. But I knew what she looked like on the other side.

"Y-yeah…I just felt sick last night…and—"

"You're sick? Let me in so I can see you." I felt a pang of guilt at the tone of motherly worry in her voice. I shifted myself then reached up above my shoulder and twisted the lock. She stood up quickly and opened the door. I was sitting against the cabinets now and just stared at the bathtub. I couldn't look at her. She paused for a moment, before crouching down on her knees next to me. My eyes were out of focus and my bangs hid most of my face. She inhaled a little loudly, and then took a hold on my arm then gasped. "You're freezing…" I knew she wanted me to look at her. I felt her brush some of the hair out of my face and let her hand linger on my cheek. Thinking that she cared so much for me only brought back the turmoil in full. I groaned quietly.

Her hand moved to my forehead and felt for heat. Her other squeezed my crossed arm sympathetically. "You don't have a fever…but you're freezing all over. Come on back to bed before you go hypothermic or something." I could tell she was trying to comfort the both of us, but I didn't want her to. Not now…when I deserved nothing more than a cold glare. She started to pull me up, and I felt my cramped muscled scream out in protest. Wincing only made her pull me faster to her bedroom.

I could see where she had been sleeping, her form temporarily indented in the bed. She led me to this side and I let her slide me in, where the warmth greeted me happily. My dead gaze was directed at one of her drawings on the wall. I let her fuss over me for a few minutes, fixing the pillows and sheets and my hair. She only stood silently for a minute, obviously not knowing what to do.

"Kairi…" I swear she sounded more worried by the second. "Are you…Can I get you anything, like medicine? I could make you some soup or get some water too, you must be—"

"No. Please…I'm not hungry…or thirsty…I just don't feel well." I could see her nod in the corner of my eye. Namine walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on. She scooted close to me and pulled my shoulders gently till my head rested on her shoulder, then wrapped a protective arm around me.

_What kind of person am I…that makes a friend worry so much over nothing? I should be the one comforting her…after all…we are best friends._

My thoughts stopped when she started stroking my hair. I felt the burning behind my eyes but no tears could come out. I felt so awful. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do, to tell her what was wrong so she could at least help, but how could I? I didn't know what was wrong other than the immense guilt churning in my stomach. I then realized I had let out a sleepy sigh and she paused her hand.

"You tired? You should go back to sleep…" she whispered. I sat there for a second longer before I finally let my eyes find her face. She didn't look worried like I expected her to be, only a little hurt, which made it all even worse. I just let myself stare at her for a moment. Her eyes were still a little droopy from sleep, and her clothes and hair were mussed too. Seeing her bed head made me crack a small unintentional smile. She raised her eyebrows. "What?" I just smiled wider at her reaction.

"Nothing…I just really like how you look when you've just woken up." I replied. She let out a little smile too and I felt just a little better right then.

* * *

I didn't know what was wrong. All I knew was that when I saw her pale and cold on my bathroom floor it was real. Something was really eating her up inside, but I didn't want to push. All I could do was comfort her in whatever small ways I could. And when I saw her crack that small smile, her eyes got just a hint of the growingly familiar fire, it made my side of it all worth it. I knew she couldn't tell I was feeling butterflies when she said it, but part of me wondered if she ever felt the same.

I smiled back at her. "Really…?" I hadn't meant to whisper it.

"Yeah… it's cute." Kairi replied. My eyes got wide and I actually blushed. She smirked at me for a second before she returned to my shoulder. That was so incredibly touching, and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

I settled for pulling her just a tad closer.

x x x

* * *

**I'm really sorry I havent updated in forever, but life has been problematic. I'm hoping to work harder on this story again. :) hope anyone of you enjoys it.**


	11. A Chance

Kairi woke later that morning to the sound of voices downstairs. Shades of white blurred together as her eyes grew focused to Namine's room…._Namine…she's gone…_ the newly woken girl reached shakily over to Namine's side of the bed and just stared. She could see a blonde hair reflecting light off the pillow. Just then the sound of footsteps grew louder and Kairi tried to straighten up. The door opened quietly and a worried Namine entered followed by a figure. Kairi didn't take her eyes off the girl ignoring her curiosity for the other person. Namine looked so sad…Kairi started to reach out for her before a voice broke the silence. "Kairi? My name is Jonathan, I'm Namine's dad. She said you weren't feeling well? She wanted me to check on you." Kairi took another moment to look at Namine before she looked over to her father.

The man looked to be well in his forties, small wrinkles formed on his face around his eyes. Namine got her pale blonde hair from him, though all their facial features were different. Kairi straightened up, glad that she no longer felt stiff and cold as she had in the bathroom. She cleared her throat then spoke, "Yeah…I, um just wasn't feeling too hot last night so I went to the bathroom to look for some aspirin…I guess I got dizzy and had to sit down. Nami found me a little later I think…" the man nodded and Kairi glanced back over to Namine who was trying to piece Kairi's story together after finally receiving some answers.

"And how are you feeling now? I'm no doctor but being a parent kind of ensures I have a large knowledge of common colds and such." He added with a small smile and his eyes crinkled. Kairi smiled in return and decided she liked the man; he was formal but seemed genuinely nice. Kairi mentally scolded herself for having to make up a sickness that had really been a pathetic session of tears.

"Oh I feel fine now. I think the sleep helped, and Namine's worry radiating off of her probably scared away any cold…" she added with a tiny grin at Namine, whose wrinkled brow finally relaxed at seeing Kairi's joking expression. Kairi still felt bad, but now only for causing so much stress over her hysteria. Why had she gotten so panicked…? She remembered feeling absolutely guilty for what she had done with Namine but now being in her right mind doubted her previous issues with it. She still was confused about the whole scenario…but she couldn't see how anything to do with Namine could be bad. She gave Namine a tiny apologetic smile but the blonde shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"That's good, we were worried we'd have to call your grandmother to meet you at the hospital if it was serious." The man frowned. Kairi smiled again,

"Oh no that's definitely alright, I'm sorry a little dizzy spell caused so much worry…"

"Well in that case I'm headed to work. I'll see you girls later, glad to meet you Kairi." Kairi nodded as the man left the room. Just as she was about to speak smiles popped his head into the door and grinned.

"Hey she's alive!" the boy continued to grin and Kairi returned the smile awkwardly. "Psh, Namine you said it was serious, she looks fine to me Drama queen!" Namine frowned and threw a stuffed animal at the boy but he ducked and ran down the hall. The pale girl strode over and closed the door before turning back to Kairi. Kairi smiled at the look of sorrow on the female's face.

"…So you're really alright? You can tell me…" she spoke quietly. Kairi looked at her intently, and Namine saw her eyes spark and ignite. The burning violet orbs were becoming increasingly familiar to her. The red head pulled the covers off of her body, stepped out of bed onto the floor and walked over to the other girl. Namine stared as the tanned angel walked quickly to her before coming to a stop clenching her fists. They were only inches away.

"The truth is…" Namine's ears roared, entirely focused. "The truth is Nami…I don't know if I'm alright. I got emotional and felt bad for causing you so much worry, I couldn't face you and locked myself in the bathroom…but what I do know is that no one has ever worried over me like that. At first it only made me feel worse, (Namine frowned at this) _but_ (Kairi emphasized) I see that I was just being stupid. You're so wonderful…sometimes I can hardly believe it…and that whole thing last night. It was too."

Namine's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, she almost couldn't believe it. Kairi really thought all that about her? Kairi continued, "The thing is…I don't think I can be as sure about it all as you are yet…this is all new to me, I need a little time to adjust to it you know?" Namine was nodding slowly…_Kairi is giving me the reject speech, I just messed everything up and probably just ruined the best friendship I've ever had—_

"But since I can't stop how you drive me absolutely _crazy_, nor do I want to…I guess all I can ask is that you give this…us, time. It might need to move slow or fast for all I know. I do know that I want to treat this seriously…so that all being said…how does a date sound to you?"

Kairi finished her speech and clenched her jaw, waiting for Namine's reaction. The blonde stared at her with a look of pure shock for a long, long time. Kairi started to get worried, and just as she moved her mouth to ask if she was okay, she realized she was being knocked off her feet and felt herself thud heavily onto the floor, letting out a lout "Oof!" Opening her eyes, she stared straight at Namine's closed ones, milliseconds before realizing she was being kissed. Surprised at the whole gesture, Namine couldn't contain her pure happiness and practically jumped Kairi. She smashed their lips together and wound her arms around the red head's neck, feeling more blissful than she could ever remember. She kissed Kairi long and hard, head and heart buzzing with joy before she felt tentative fingers clasp her cheek and more run through her hair.

Namine could cry feeling this happy. Kairi wanted this, she wanted to try _her_… Their passionate kiss seemed like a lifetime before the pale girl finally released their lips, slowly and sweetly. She kept her eyes closed and could hear Kairi catching her breath. Savoring the moment, she opened her eyes finally and looked at the most amazing girl she had ever met.

Kairi had been left dazed and dizzy after being knocked to the floor by the blonde. The tanned native breathed heavily and let a large goofy smile slip out onto her face. "I take that as a yes…?" she whispered. Namine responded by touching their foreheads together and spoke almost inaudibly, "Always…" Kairi was so happy to see Namine this overjoyed. _And it's because of me…? Wow…I can't think of a happier memory than this moment._ Finally after the two stared into each other's souls for what seemed an eternity, Kairi shyly reached up and placed the softest of kisses against the angel's lips. Namine sighed and buried her face into the crook of the girl's neck. "Kai…I feel so happy, so safe with you…" she whispered.

"I feel the same Nami…"

* * *

**It has been forever and ever and ever, and if you've been checking for updates I'm very sorry. This chapter as my apologies**


End file.
